


BONFIRE

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Bonfire, F/F, Fluff, Silly, bi mess Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: The rangers have a bonfireAnd Kimberly has it bad for TriniAll she needs to do is admit itShe doesn’tSo everyone gives her a helping hand





	BONFIRE

Trini sipped the ice cold beer and savoured the taste, closing her eyes and letting her hair cascade down her back as she let it slide down her throat. She looked at Jason to her right and put her hand on his upper arm smiling at him warmly   
“This is why you are the perfect boss Jase”   
He raised his eyebrows at her and a smug smirk forming on his face   
“Why because I get you drunk lil lady” he chuckled imitating a terrible southern accent.  
His terrible accent made Trini scoff and she slapped his arm gently   
“Shutup, I mean because you have the best taste in beer” she smiled teasingly lifting the bottle up into the air almost like she was saluting   
“You are all heart” he mocked her back.   
Kimberly watched the exchange, poured her thoughts into the crackling bonfire, she felt jealous that Jason had Trini’s attention. It wasn’t Jason’s fault, she wasn’t sure he was even flirting with Trini but she was eyeballing him anyway. She had spent the last 20 minutes flitting between scowling at Jason and the bonfire, neither were making her feel better. It was hard though, Trini rarely smiled and she was there right now smiling at Jason and Kim hated it. Zack elbowed Kim gently in the arm   
“Hey what’s with you?” He asked with a surprising amount of gentleness that she didn’t know Zack had,  
Kimberly sighed and leaned into him   
“That” she gestured towards both Trini and Jason and Immediately she felt Zack’s smirk in her hair  
“So which one is it you are in a huge mess over Kimmy, him or her? Because I don’t like to be a dick and presume but I’m going to throw it out there and say you are hardcore crushing on our littlest ranger over there”. Ah there it was Zack’s ever present blunt truths, Kim sighed again and mentally felt like slapping herself hard, she snatched Zack’s beer from his hand and drunk the remainder of said beer, he didn’t comment he understood.  
“Well aren’t you intuitive?” Kim grumbled into the empty beer bottle which she tossed into the bonfire, causing Billy to look up from the radio he was tinkering with to stare at her with some concern.  
“Kim you know I don’t know what that means” Zack teases her and ruffles her hair , Jason looks over and raises his brows subtly at the exchange and goes back to give his attention to Trini.  
“Ugh I can’t look at those two anymore” Kim pouts and flings herself dramatically into Zack, he brushes her hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear  
“You know she’s gay right?” Zack chuckles quietly into her ear, Kim’s eyes suddenly felt alive  
“I presumed she was but then I didn’t like to assume and then I keep seeing them talking all the time and touching and then I wasn’t sure” Kim sighs loudly, causing Billy to look over again Kim just smiles.  
“Kim, Trini is gay very gay and I’m pretty sure she’s even gayer for you. She’s not interested in Jason, they are just bonding they’ve got a lot in common and they are the worst at opening up so that’s what they are doing that is all”.  
Kim sits up and faces him a little more , studies his face and smiles at him with a smiles she’s never used for Zack before, like she’s found a new appreciation and love for him.  
“You know you are pretty smart, you should go to school more” she smirks at him   
“Ah thanks and I’m working on it” he smirks back, he’s not lying he really is.

Billy puts down the radio and claps with excitement   
“Hello working radio” he says and lets the music play softly, everyone smiles at Billy and enjoys the music in the background, carrying on with their respective conversations. Billy gets up brushes down his jeans and heads over to sit with Zack and Kim, he sits down next to Kim and takes her hand in his own- a bold move for Billy but Kim feels touched.  
“Hey Kimberly, Kimberly Hart” he stutters slightly making Kim amused as she remembers the first time he said her name like that back in the school cafeteria.  
“Yes Billy, Billy Cranston” she says a little teasingly because she can’t help it   
“For what it’s worth, I think Trini’s really beautiful and I think that she likes you too, I know you don’t think I am but I’m perceptive to this kind of thing. I like to study people and I’ve been studying you two for a little while so what I’m saying is ask her out” Billy says softly but assertively in a tone that Kimberly can’t help but take notice of.   
She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically of course as she settles comfortably between both of them.  
Trini throws her head back laughing again and all 3 of them stare in wonder because actually it is a really beautiful sight   
“Shutup Scott” she says loudly across the slowly dying bonfire   
“Guys guys tell Trini she’s clearly blind” Jason laughs almost uncontrollably   
“What am I getting involved in?” Zack questions reserved almost very un-Zack like   
“Trini doesn’t think that new girl Tommy is hot” Jason snorts, punching her lightly in the arm   
Zack twists his face to one of disgrace   
“Really crazy girl you are fucking blind? now that is Woman” Zack says proudly like he automatically thinks he could win a date with her.  
Trini pulls a face, glances at Kim and nearly looses her concentration and train of thought, because Kimberly Hart is really beautiful and she looks a little sad.  
“I’m not saying she’s ugly jeeez , I just don’t find her attractive personally , I prefer brunettes sue me” she shrugs tossing a marshmallow she dropped into the fire.  
“I guess she’s pretty” Billy offers  
“Well I dunno I wouldn’t be adverse to asking her out” Jason smirks   
“Back off Scott, I’ve already asked we are going out next Friday dude” Zack says full of pride at himself  
“You sly dog” Jason laughs throwing m&ms at him  
“Oh yellow ones, not a fan?” Zack chuckles as he dodges them  
“Nah I’m not really fond of the yellow ones” Jason winks at Trini and she responds by pushing him off the log they were sharing causing everyone to laugh. Jason pulls himself back into the log and settles down again pulling Trini into a side hug   
“Besides I think the yellow ones are Kim’s favourites” Jason winks , Kim sits bolt upright causing both Billy and Zack next to her to tense a little   
“Yellows nice” Kim says nonchalantly as the boys chuckle, Trini looks oblivious.  
Jason’s decides he’s had enough, he stands up and garners their attention   
“Zack, Billy come with me back to the truck, we need to get the tents for sleeping”   
“ does that really take all 3 of you?” Trini says accusingly   
“Er yeah bye dorks” Zack jumps up grabbing Billy’s unsuspecting hand and running off with him.  
Trini giggles at their weird antics and then acknowledges Kim sitting across from her. Her dark brown eyes still trying to hide a hint of sadness   
“What’s up princess?” Trini calls to her, that nickname it makes Kim’s heart swell, her stomach flutter, a blush creep up her neck, she imagines Trini grabbing her kissing her softly but roughly. Kim’s thoughts are cut off by some pink candies being thrown at her, which she didn’t have time to dodge.  
“I like pink, how about you?” Trini God damn smirks at Kim across that stupid bonfire  
“It’s ok I guess” Kim says non committal, Trini has had enough, she gets up from her sitting spot and walks over to Kim, kneels down in front of her and tilts her chin up to face her.  
Kim swallows harder than she meant to but the air was thick with something different than Kim had ever felt before   
“Are you gonna kiss me or what” Trini finally says pointedly, literally staring Kim in the eyes   
“What?” Kim stumbles and tries to look anywhere else   
Trini’s hand captures Kim’s jaw again and turns it back to face her, Kim can’t focus just looks at Trini’s full lips and oh does she want to feel that softness of that bottom lip, feel how plump it is as she bites it.  
“We have about 15 minutes til those idiots come back princess” Trini says impatiently, hearing the nickname again fuels Kim’s fire, she grabs Trini’s face and smashes their lips together. Trini’s lips taste exactly how Kim wanted them to, Trini runs her fingers threw Kim’s tousled hair and pulls her neck forward  
“Ooooh” Kim moans into Trini’s mouth and it causes them to pull apart, Kim is blushing wildly, Trini just has that annoyingly attractive smirk on her face.  
“Smug much” Kim frowns with a hint of a smile   
“Get over yourself” Trini says teasingly biting Kim’s neck softly   
“You get over yourself” Kim fires back using her own seductive smirk to get back at Trini.  
“I’d like to get over the top of you” Trini bites her lip and sits on Kim’s lap straddling her   
“Stop that” Kim says with absolutely no willpower  
Trini admires Kim’s beautiful face and kisses her softly  
“I like you ok” Trini says sweetly, and boy Kim had never heard Trini’s voice so sweet   
“I like you too, a lot actually” Kim sighs kissing Trini again gently   
“Really?” Trini smiles teasingly   
“Shutup” Kim rolls her eyes and looks away trying to hide her embarrassment  
“Shut me up?” Trini says in a low voice, one that Kim knows is filled with a complete un-innocent tone, Kim feeling things in her belly that she’s never really felt before.  
“Can we get out of here?” Kim whispers into Trini’s ear , and Trini didn’t realise how turned on she was   
“Yes, your house isn’t far is it?” Trini says almost moaning involuntary  
“No 20 minutes walk tops if we use our ranger speed” Kim wiggles her eyebrows   
“Personal gain just this once” Trini returns wiggling her own brows.  
Sliding herself off Kim’s lap and grabbing her hand pulling her up they go to leave the makeshift camp   
“Wait, lets leave them a message” Trini chuckles as she opens several packets of M & M’s, Kim looks at her curiously until she realises what Trini is doing.  
Trini had carefully colour coded a message in the candy treats on the ground by the fire   
SORRY GOING TO DO SOMETHING x  
Kim laughs hysterically at Trini’s antics and pulls her away from the scene. They run into the night, holding each other’s hand as whatever they were for the first time. They couldn’t get to Kimberly’s house fast enough .  
The boys arrived back at camp, Zack looks around for the girls   
“Man I don’t see them” he sighs chucking himself on the ground   
“Wait look at this” Billy gestures to the candy   
Jason laughs uncontrollably,   
“Well Zack, our planned worked” he smirks heading over to high five Zack   
“Operation make Kim jealous so the two of them would finally sort their shit out and get it on?” Billy says nonchalantly as he begins to pick up the candy.  
“Billy” Jason says shocked but surprisingly impressed   
“Wingmen extraordinaire” Billy says smoothly taking a seat close to Jason  
“Man they wasted all the m&m’s” Zack shrieks hideously into the night like the dramatic imbecile he is.  
Jason chuckles and turns to Billy and rests his head on his shoulder, Billy smiles feeling content as they both watch Zack blowing off fragments of dirt off the floor candy. 

“Kimberly?” Trini asks whilst kissing her slowly and teasingly   
“Mmmm yeah?” Kim whimpers   
“You know me and the guys planned this right?” Trini chuckles planting small nips on Kim’s stomach   
“You asshole” Kim sighs completely giving up  
“It’s working out pretty well for you though right?” Trini laughs smugly as Kim finally decides to get her own back, flipping them over so she was commanding Trini’s attention on top   
“Surprise” Kim winked as she found her confidence and directed a gaze at Trini, full of intent, sweetness, frustration and pure lust   
“Oh fuck” Trini whines as she placed her hand over her eyes   
“Exactly babe” Kim said deviously as she kissed those lips and finally made them hers.


End file.
